


Collateral damage

by Raspberyl



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberyl/pseuds/Raspberyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month of forced abstinence doesn't usually mean much for the regular folk. Unfortunately, they're anything but regular folk. PWP, Cerebella/Beowulf, One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral damage

"Wait, wait..."

She didn't know how things got so hot so fast.

Well... no. That was a lie—She _did_ know. It was the speed at which things usually happened between them under normal circumstances, so really, she should've known that if she let Beowulf get too close to her after a month without seeing each other, he would end up pinning her against the first surface he could reach, never mind the place, never mind the one hundred guests invited to his welcome back party. It was a miracle she managed to lead him to a somewhat private room before she fell belly-first onto a table nearby, victim of a well-performed submission hold. One large hand sneaked underneath her panties a second afterward, while the other one cupped one of her breasts, a sizable bulge pressing against her ass as he used his weight to keep her from getting back up.

A hot puff of breath graced her ear.

"'Thought you'd get away?"

After that, Cerebella had to struggle with the urge to get carried away with him, whispering promises of endless nights in his apartment if he behaved until the end of the party. But the fact was that he was already hard and something had to be done about it—And though her plan was to finish him off as soon as possible, the wrestler wasn't too fond of that idea. Her hands were slapped away, and when she tried to suggest some _mouth service_ the only reply she got was a very wet, very nibbly kiss that had her head spinning long enough for him to flip her around and pull down her panties, opening her legs wide and making her wrap them around his waist.

Cerebella's breath hitched.

His belt hit the floor with a dull thump, and a second after she felt his cock, warm and heavy on her lower belly, then heading south to tease her entrance. He growled low, and with a shaky breath, she managed to hold onto the last of her sanity and squeak:

"Wait, I said wait...!"

" _I can't wait._ " He grunted through gritted teeth. Beowulf thrust again, slowly pushing his length between her folds but not entering, instead rubbing against her clit with the head of his cock and making her ache from head to toe.

"There are people in the next room. We can't..." She started, but her eyes caught sight of his cock when she tried sitting up, and she couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence.

He chuckled.

"We gotta."

Cerebella bit her lower lip—then, as she watched him push inside her, she barely managed to whimper underneath her breath: "'kay...!"

It seemed like a month was enough for her body to forget his size, yet he still managed to push back any resistance within her with another animal-like growl she had to contain with her hands on his mouth. Cerebella didn't have time to joke about how loud he was, her breath stolen away again by another thrust—and another, and another— his cock reaching places that made her toes curl and her legs compulsively twitch and tighten around his waist

"Oh...!"

One of the hands that had been muffling his groaning jumped to her mouth instead. She really had no right to tease him when she was so loud herself, and while she had more self-control than him, it was hard not to moan when he circled his hips like he knew she loved so much. Beowulf laughed breathlessly for a moment before suddenly pulling out and making her turn around so she was on her belly again, pulling her hips up and towards him and placing her in a position that felt more natural. Somewhat disoriented, all she could was rise to her elbows, watching drops of her own saliva fall on the surface of the table as he pushed inside again, the wood underneath creaking in agony, victim of their combined weights and the strength of his thrusts.

"Fuck, Be... llaah—"

There was no way to shut him up now—Hell, there was no way to shut _herself_ up, especially when one of his hands slid from her hips to her crotch, using two fingers to massage her clit and send an over-stimulating shock through her body. She made a high-pitched sound and tried smacking his hand away, only to get a slap in the ass that shouldn't have felt so damn good.

"You jerk...!"

Whatever—Whatever, it didn't matter— She didn't _care_ about being quiet anymore. Considering all the noise the table was making plus his loud moaning, there was no way someone hadn't noticed by now, anyway; hell, she wouldn't be surprised if there was someone watching, even. With a roll of her eyes and a defeated smile, Cerebella let go of her remaining reservations, arching her back and tightening around his length instead, which made Beowulf moan her name again in bliss as he struggled to pull out.

It was hard staying on her knees under the strength of his thrusts, the table creaking dangerously underneath them as their movements grew more frantic the closer they got to the end. And then it hit them—Beowulf first, his fingers buried into the plump flesh of her thighs and coming deep inside her with his cock buried to the hilt, letting out a hoarse howl and something that was supposed to be her name. He didn't relax for a moment, however, refusing to enjoy the afterglow before her and forcing his hand once again between Cerebella's legs, insistently pressing and circling her clit as soon as he managed to recover.

"Oh, wait, Beo—yeah—no—god—Oh—!"

He chuckled at her nonsense, his smile against her ear and his fingers teasing her over and over again in movements he had already memorized and he knew she loved. And in a minute, maybe less—who knew—she was done, her body quaking, her mouth open in a silent moan and her fingernails digging into the arm wrapped around her until it was over.

"Oh..." Bella bit her lower lip her thighs trembling. "I needed that..."

"Hmm." He hummed, then kissed her shoulder. "God, I missed you..."

She laughed breathlessly when he muttered that against the skin of her back, placing open mouthed kisses against it and leaving small bruises all over it with his teeth.

"Hmm. Maybe I missed you a little, too, big guy... Maybe."

He scoffed and turned her around, ready to retort to her blatant lie—Yet he didn't get to say a word as the table under them suddenly collapsed. Despite the surprise, Beowulf managed to take a hold of Cerebella, keeping her close to his chest as he turned around so he would take the fall instead, letting out a yowl as he hit his head on the wood a second after.

"Ow—Ow...!"

"Geez—What—!" Only realizing what had happened once he let go of her, Cerebella rose up to look at him holding his head with his hands. "Are you okay!?"

"'m okay, 'm okay." He said, shaking his head a little. "I'm used to worse stuff."

She smiled in relief. "Geez. Don't worry me like that."

Cerebella kissed his forehead lightly before looking at the table underneath them. It seemed like its legs couldn't take their combined weight, and she couldn't say she was surprised—Beowulf _did_ weight 287 pounds, after all. The man followed her eyes once his head stopped spinning, then sighed regretfully.

"Man... We're gonna have to pay for this, aren't we?"

"What? No! It's not our fault the tables here are low quality! Look, as long as nobody sees us we can just walk out of the room and no one has to find out—"

"Oh my GOD."

Cerebella jumped and her heart seemed to jump up to her throat as well when she heard a familiar voice coming from the door, in an equally familiar terrified tone.

She turned around slowly, and sure enough, there they were.

Two birds.

"Feng!" She said, placing an specially charming smile on her lips, only for it to fall apart when she saw her friend's furious expression grow darker.

"YOU. Of course it was you two making that ruckus! It's always you two! I can't believe you!"

"Is everything okay?" Came another voice. Her friend jumped, then she quickly walked away and towards the voice.

"I-It is, sir! Please go back to the party! All that noise must've come from somewhere else."

Steps, and then she appeared once again, the birds on her head ruffled as if sensing her indignation.

"Get dressed, right now. And you— _you._ " She pointed at Beowulf, and he pointed at himself reflexively.

"Me?"

"I'm calling Annie."

The color drained from the wrestler's face.

"WAIT, DON'T—"

"ANNIE!"

Beowulf deflated as Feng disappeared once again, yelling the girl's name like requesting punishment from the heavens for two specially idiotic sinners. The man seemed to shrink a little, and he pouted childishly.

"Great, now she's gonna chew me out... and we're definitely gonna have to pay for the table, too."

"Well—Stand up to her!" Cerebella said, hitting him lightly on the chest and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are _you_ gonna stand up to Feng?"

"... S-Sure am..."

A pause.

"I'm just not gonna win..."

They looked at each other, then sighed.

The table was the least of their problems now.


End file.
